Alone
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: Ziva is a 15 year old misfit. She is an outcast in her school. Her father beats her and she has not friends. On top of her messed up life, mother, younger sister and older brother all died. and she cuts. But a friendly goth befriends her. Will this goth named Abby be able to help Ziva? Read and find out. ZABBY! Warning: Depression and Cutting triggers.
1. Death & New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Death & New Beginnings

Ziva was not a normal teen. 15 year old Ziva David had a problem. She would never tell anyone. She didn't have friends. She was always alone.

When Ziva was 6 she witnessed the death of her mother. Her mother died while giving birth to her younger sister, Tali. Sadly, her younger sister later died of cancer, when Ziva was 9. Her older brother was all she had left. Sadly he died too. Ziva was a walking mess. She was mad fun of. Everyone called her death chick. Only because all of her family had died and she was the only one left.

Her father was all she had left. But ever since the death of her brother, Eli David, her father, beat her. Not only did he beat her but he starved her and locked her in her room. This caused Ziva to cut herself and become very depressed. She felt alone. She was alone. She hated herself. She wish someone would save her.

It was a normal Monday morning. Ziva got up at 6:30am and dressed for school. She pulled on black cargo pants, a white tank-top and a black hoodie. As she laced up her combat boots, her father stormed up the stairs, screaming.

"Ziva David!" He screamed. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"To school, Aba." Ziva said in a small voice.

"School? And leave all your chores? What the fuck is wrong with you? Get your ass down stairs and wash the fucking dishes and cook breakfast! How many times must I tell you? I want breakfast cooked and hot by the time I am up! Get to it now! Bitch!" Eli screamed while hitting Ziva in the face causing a nasty bruise to begin to form.

"Yes, Aba." Ziva sobbed as she ran down the stairs.

2 hours later, her father had fallen asleep, and Ziva had snuck out of the house to get to school.

Ziva came into her first class 30 minutes late.

"Ziva David! Why are you late?" Her math teacher Ms. Grace asked.

"I have a note from my father." Ziva handed the note, she had copied in her father handwriting, to her teacher.

"Fine, take your seat." Ms. Grace said.

The kids whispered things about Ziva as she made her way to the back of the class to her seat. Ziva kept her hood up so no one would see her bruised face.

She was a few steps away from her desk when a girl stuck out her foot and tripped Ziva. Ziva fell but got up fast. She stared at the girl for a second before punching the girl in the nose. The girl fell to the floor with a bloody nose.

"Ziva! To the office now!" Ms. Grace yelled.

Ziva pulled her hood back up and walked to the office. The principle, Mr. Gibbs, called Ziva into his office.

"Wanna tell me what happen?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"No." Ziva said. "It's pretty simple. She tripped me so I punched her. Easy. Done."

"Put your hood down and please remove your hair from your face so I can see your face." Mr. Gibbs said.

"No." Ziva simply said.

"Why not?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Cause it's my face!" Ziva snapped.

"Remove it, don't make me call your father!" Mr. Gibbs snapped back.

"Fine! Don't call my father! Please!" Zia pleaded.

"Ok, fine. Not remove the hood and clear your face." Mr. Gibbs said sitting back in his chair.

Ziva removed her hood and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Ziva David, what happen to your face?" Mr. Gibbs said.

"Nothing Mr. Gibbs. It's nothing." Ziva said in a small voice.

"That is not nothing. And what happened to your arms?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

While Ziva was removing her hood one of her sleeves went up reveled her cut up arms.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Just stop!" Ziva said with tears in her eyes.

"Ziva, is there something wrong at home?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"No." Ziva said in a small voice.

"Ziva, you know that no one can lie to me." Mr. Gibbs warned.

"Yes, there is something wrong at home. But I beg you, please don't get involved. It will only make it worse. Please, I beg you." Ziva said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Fine. But if it gets worse, I am involving myself and the police." Mr. Gibbs warned.

"Yes sir." Ziva said.

"By the way. I know I tell the whole school to call me Mr. Gibbs but you can just call me Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Okay. May I go back to class?" Ziva asked.

"Yes you may." Gibbs said.

Ziva walked out and went to her locker.

"Hey!" A female voice said from behind her.

"What?" Ziva snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you! Really, I'm a really nice person! Oh my god! What happened? Did that girl do that to you? Oh I could kill her! But I saw what you did to her! Wow! You broke her nose! That is sooooooo coooool!" The hyper gothic looking girl said.

"Do I know you?" Ziva asked slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm Abigail Scuito!" Abby said holding out her hand for Ziva to shake.

"Ziva David." Ziva said flatly.

"Sweet name! Wanna sit with me in Biology? I need a new lab partner, my lab partner, Kate, moved away last week." Abby said frowning.

"Sure, I would like that. I have never had a lab partner." Ziva said.

Normally Ziva would have told the girl to fuck off, but for some reason she felt like she could trust this hyper young gothic girl.

"So, how did you get the bruise?" Abby asked as they did an experiment.

"I fight. Like boxing." Ziva lied.

"Oh, I box too! We should workout sometime." Abby said sipping her Caf-POW!.

"What is a Caf-POW!?" Ziva asked.

"Caffein and lots of it. Wanna try some?" Abby askes.

"No thank you. The only caffein I drink is coffee." Ziva smiled.

"Oh, cool. So wanna hang out today? We could go to my house and order pizza and watch movies with my two best-friends, Timmy and Tony." Abby smiled.

"Sorry, I can't. My father will not allow it. He will be mad if he knows that I am not home after school. I have a lot of chorse. I'm sorry though." Ziva half way told the truth.

"Oh it's cool. Maybe some other time." Abby smiled.

"Umm..sure." Ziva said.

Ziva spent the rest of the day with Abby, Timothy and Tony. They all sat together at lunch.

"So, Ziva, where did you learn to box? Abby tells us your like a ninja." Tony asked.

"I taught myself." Ziva lied.

"Sweet!" Tony said.

"Why didn't you get a tray?" Abby asked.

"Not hungry." Ziva lied. Ziva was starving, but she new if she ate, she'd just throw it all up later when her father would beat her.

"Ziva, your stomach was making dying whale noises all through World Geography. I know your hungry." Abby said.

"I am not!" Ziva snapped.

Abby eyes filled with tears as he got up and ran to the girl's restroom.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Ziva said getting up to follow Abby.

"Ziva, I only wanna help you." Abby said as Ziva entered to restroom.

"I know, I'm use to someone caring about me." Ziva said.

"Ziva, what's wrong? Why won't you eat?" Abby asked.

"I'm just not feeling hungry." Ziva said right before her stomach growled.

"Do you not have money?" Abby asked.

The truth was, Ziva had no money and she knew if she ate she would throw it up later when her father would beat her.

"Yes and no." Ziva said.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked trying to hug Ziva.

Ziva pulled away from Abby and sighed.

"Abby, I wish I could tell you but I can't. Maybe one day but just not today. I'm sorry." Ziva said.

"I know you'll talk when your ready but just to let you know. I do it too." Abby said lifting her skirt enough to reveal her freshly cut thigh.

"It is nice to know I am not the only one." Ziva said lifting her sleeves to reveal her freshly cut arms.

"If you wanna talk, here's my number." Abby said handing Ziva a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Ziva said before they returned to the table.

They all finished their lunch silently. The rest of the day went pretty smooth. Ziva was slightly happy for a change. She walked home. As soon as she closed the door, her father attacked her.

"Where the fuck were you?" Eli demanded.

"I had to go to school. People asked about my bruise but I didn't tell anyone, I promise." Ziva sobbed.

"Get cooking! I want dinner!" Eli said throwing Ziva into the kitchen.

Ziva cooked as her mind raced. How could a father do this to his daughter. Would she ever get out if this hell? Would she ever stop feeling this emptiness? She cooked and cried. She took three punches to her stomach and four to her ribs. She laid on the floor as her father ate. She was in pain and she was sure he had bruise her ribs. She laid on the floor till Eli came in and demanded she wash the dishes then go to bed. Ziva did as she was told. Then she went to bed.

"Will I ever get out of this hell?" Ziva asked into the darkness before falling asleep.


	2. Push Comes To Shove

Chapter 2: Push Comes To Shove

It had been two weeks since Ziva met Abby. Ziva was fine at school. She was away from her abusive father and had friends. She and Abby quickly began hanging out all day at school, along with Tim and Tony. Ziva had also talked to Gibbs daily, letting him know what's going on. Gibbs had asked if Ziva would feel better talking to his wife, Jenny, the school's counselor. Ziva had smiled and said it would be nice. Everything was beginning to look up. But sadly, all good things must come to an end, right?

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon. Ziva was just grabbing her things from her locker when she heard a male voice screaming her name.

"Ziva David!" Ziva turned and found Eli running towards her. He was drunk. Ziva could tell because he wasn't running strait.

"Aba, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked in a small voice.

Abby had gotten in front of Ziva and held out her hand.

"Hi! You must be Mr. David!" Abby said cheerfully only to be slapped out of the way by Eli.

"Out of my way bitch! Let me grab my daughter." Eli said as Abby sobbed on the ground.

"Abby I am so sorry." Ziva said.

"Shut up bitch! You were not to leave home! Come on!" Eli grabbed Ziva by her hair.

Ziva struggled to get free but it was useless. Her father punched her in the stomach, and it caused Ziva to puke.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out here? ABBY!" Gibbs said coming into the hall way.

"Daddy! He hit me!" Abby sobbed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gibbs asked.

"Eli David! I came to pick up my daughter and this freak was in my way!" Eli said still holding on to a beaten up Ziva.

"If I were you, I'd let go of Ziva and walk away slowly." Gibbs warned.

"She is my daughter!" Eli screamed.

"You beat her and I have over 20 witnesses here that can tell the cops they saw it. Also you hit my daughter! I can have you arrested! But, if you leave Ziva, I won't all the cops!" Gibbs warned.

Eli looked around and saw he was out numbered. He dropped Ziva on the floor an ran out of the school.

Gibbs ran over to Ziva, who was unconscious.

"Ziva? Come on, wake up." Gibbs said as he took Ziva in his arms.

"No!" Ziva said jumping out of Gibbs' arms after punching him in the nose. "Oh my god! Gibbs, I'm so sorry! It's a reflex." Ziva said once she realized who she hit.

"It's ok Ziva. Let's go to the nurse. We both need to be checked." Gibbs said holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

Ziva took Gibbs' free hand as he lead her to the nurse. Ziva grabbed Abby's hand as they walked. Abby smiled at Ziva but Ziva turned away feeling ashamed.

They got to the nurses office and was greeted by the nurse's nephew, Jimmy Palmar.

"Hey Jimmy! Is Ducky in?" Abby asked.

"Yes, oh my god! Abby, what happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Abby said as they walked into Ducky's office.

"Hello, and what has happened to you Jethro? And Abby, my dear, was there a fight?" Ducky said.

"No fight, just a very angry father." Gibbs took Ducky off to one side to explain.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked Abby.

"I'll live, I've had worse hits from boxing. And now I'm just taking a guess here but your bruises aren't from boxing, are they?" Abby asked.

"No, they are not. My father beats me. Ever since my mother, younger sister and older brother died, he has beaten and hurt me." Ziva said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Abby asked confused.

"Because, I was afraid." Ziva said in a small voice.

Abby grabbed Ziva in a tight hug.

"Zee, I promise, I won't let him hurt you again. I just found you, I don't wanna loose you." Abby said hugging Ziva.

"I am glad I found a friend like to too Abigail. Thank you." Ziva said pulling away from Abby.

"That is what I'm here for." Abby said with a smile.

"So, if Gibbs is your father, why do you have a different last name?" Ziva asked.

"I was adopted. Gibbs isn't my real dad but he's the only father I've ever known." Abby said with a sigh.

"Oh, that's sweet. He is like the father I wish to have." Ziva said with tears running down her face.

"Please don't cry. It hurts to see you cry." Abby said pulling Ziva onto her lap.

"Abby, why am I on your lap?" Ziva asked through her tears.

"Because I want you to know that in my arms, your safe." Abby said kissing Ziva temple.

Abby had a crush on Ziva for a long time. But she was scared of Ziva. She was scared that Ziva might snap at her or hurt her. Ziva looked dangerous. But Ziva wasn't. Ziva was a broken person, and Abby made it her job to help fix her. So she finally got the nerve to talk to her. And now, 2 weeks later she's sitting in the nurses office with Ziva on her lap, crying.

"Shh, it's gunna be ok. I promise." Abby whispered into Ziva's ear as she sobbed.

"Thank you." Ziva said through her tears.

(A few hours later)

Ziva sat on Abby's bed with her shirt off. Abby was in her bathroom looking for her first-aid kit.

"Found it!" Abby said as she came back into her room.

Ziva was covering herself with her shirt. She felt very uncomfortable sitting on Abby's bed without a shirt.

"Ziva, you're gunna have to move your shirt if you want me to bandage that nasty cut and bruise." Abby said.

"I am sorry. I am just not use to other people seeing me without a shirt." Ziva said.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I won't judge you. I won't hit you. And I would never hurt you." Abby cupped Ziva cheek in one hand and grabbed her shirt with the other.

"Thank you Abby. And please tell your parents I said thank you for allowing me to stay the night." Ziva said.

"It's not a problem. You can stay as long as you need. Abby, do you need help bandaging Ziva's wounds?" Jenny, Abby's mother, asked.

"Sure mom. Thanks." Abby said.

"Thank you Mrs. Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Call me Jenny or Jen." Jenny said with a sweet smile.

Abby and Jenny helped bandage Ziva and then Abby gave her some PJ's to sleep in.

"Dinner will be here soon. I ordered pizza. I'll call you down when it gets here." Jenny said walking back down stairs.

"You ok?" Abby asked seeing Ziva get teary eyed.

"Fine, it's just, no one has every cared for me like this since my mother died." Ziva began to sob softy.

"Oh, Ziva. Please don't cry. I promise to always take care of you." Abby said pulling Ziva onto her lap.

"Again, I find myself in your lap." Ziva said through her tears.

"Because it's safe here. I will always protect you." Abby said kissing Ziva's temple.

"Abby?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"I love you." Ziva said.

"You what?" Abby said in shock.

"I said, I love you Abigail." Ziva said snuggling closer into Abby.

"Like a friend or more?" Abby asked trying to make sense of things.

"Like more than a friend. From the day I saw you in the 3rd grade, I have been in love with you. But I was so scared that you would hate me because of my past. It seems that everyone around me dies. So, I didn't want you dead so I stayed away from you. But Abigail, I am in love with you." Ziva finished with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I am in love with you too." Abby said.

Ziva rested her forehead on Abby's forehead. Abby leaded forward a bit. Ziva leaded in the rest of the way and their lips finally met. Abby poured every last bit of passion she had in her, into that first kiss.

Ziva tilted her head to the side and ran her tongue across Abby's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Abby granted Ziva access to her mouth. Ziva pushed her tongue into Abby's mouth and explored the new foreign territory. After a few minutes, the heated kiss had to come to an end, because they both needed air.

"Well, that was quite unexpected but just so you know, I don't have a problem with it." Jenny said from the door way.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, I..." Ziva was quieted when Jenny put a finger in Ziva's lips.

"I said, I'm ok with it. But understand, if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with Jethro and I." Jenny said pulling Ziva in for a hug.

"Thanks mom." Abby said blushing.

"Just no more make-out sessions to night. And Ziva, welcome to the family. Also, pizza is here." Jenny said walking out of the room.

"That was a little awkward." Abby said.

"Sorry." Ziva said again.

"Not your fault. Don't you dare go ruining this moment. I love you and I'm not afraid to show it!" Abby said smiling.

"I love you too Abigail." Ziva said.

"Don't call me Abigail in front of anyone. I don't like when other people say it. But I do like when you say it." Abby smiled and took Ziva's hand and lead her down stairs.

Ziva walked behind Abby. She felt very shy because Abby's mother had caught them kissing.

"Hey, you two ok?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya, we're cool, dad. Also, Ziva and I have something we wanna say." Abby said pulling Ziva to stand next to her.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"We're together. Like as in a couple. I love Ziva and she loves me." Abby said with a large smile.

"Is that true, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Y-yes. I love Abby. I hope you can accept me." Ziva said shyly.

"Of course I accept you. But if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me. Other than that, welcome to the family." Gibbs said as he pulled Ziva and Abby in for a hug.

"Thanks dad!" Abby said.

"Okay, let's eat! I'm sure you guys are starving." Jenny said.

After they ate, Abby took Ziva up to her room. They both sat on Abby's bed, snuggled up under a blanket watching a movie.

Ziva rested her head on Abby's shoulder. Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva's waist and held her close. Abby loved the smell of Ziva's hair. It smelled like flowers and sunshine. Abby kissed Ziva's head.

Ziva moaned feeling safe for the first time in a long time. Ziva cuddled into Abby's side. She loved the feeling of Abby's arms around her. She had been alone for most of her life. Now she had someone who loved her for who she was. She felt safe without having to be on guard all the time. For once she could just relax.

"Abby?" Ziva began.

"What's wrong my love?" Abby asked.

"How is it that you can love me without a doubt? Even if you know at any moment I could hurt you?" Ziva asked.

"Because, I won't make the same mistake twice." Abby said.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked confused.

"Remember when I asked you to be my lab partner cause my old one, Kate, had moved away?" Abby asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you see, she was a lot like you. Strong on the outside but broken to pieces on the inside. Her boyfriend use to beat her. She didn't love him, but he threatened her. So she stayed with him. I watched from the sidelines and did nothing. By the time I got the nerve to face the bastard, he had beaten Kate into a coma. She didn't come out of it. She died. I just said she moved away. I was too late. I wasn't gunna watch you die. I didn't love Kate like I love you. But, I did care for her." Abby had tears running down her cheeks.

"Abigail, don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry." Ziva said as she started to sob.

"I won't let you die Ziva. You mean too much to me. I love you so much." Abby said holding Ziva to her chest.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby and held on to her as they cried.

Ziva looked up at Abby. Abby bent down and captured Ziva's lips in another heated kiss.

Ziva allowed Abby to take the lead. Abby shoved her tongue deep inside Ziva's mouth. Ziva moaned into Abby mouth.

"Ziva, if you don't wanna do this, you don't have to." Abby said stopping.

"No, I want you. Abby I love you and I wanna show you that I love you." Ziva said kissing Abby neck.

"I love you too. Let me close the door." Abby got up and shut her bedroom door.

"Ziva, you're so beautiful. And you're all mine. I promise not to let anyone touch you. You belong to me and I belong to you." Abby said getting on top of Ziva.

"I'm yours forever, Abigail." Ziva moaned as Abby attacked her neck with kisses.

Abby reached for the hem of Ziva's shirt. Ziva lifted her arms so Abby could remove her shirt. Abby traced Ziva's cuts and scars on her stomach and she kissed each of Ziva scars. Abby took Ziva's arms in her hands and turned them over to look at her wrists.

"Don't cut anymore. You have me, you don't need to do this anymore." Abby said then kissed Ziva's sore wrists.

"You are so caring. What did I ever do to deserve this?" Ziva said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Nothing. You just deserve the best. You are perfect, and you deserve only the best my love." Abby said kissing down her stomach.

Abby reached Ziva pants and unbuttoned them. Ziva raised her hips a bit so Abby could remove her pants. Abby kissed the wet spot on Ziva's underwear.

"So beautiful." Abby moaned.

"Abby I need to feel you. Please take off you clothes." Ziva said running her hands through Abby's lose hair.

Abby stood up and removed her shirt along with her pink bra. Then she removed her pants. She got back on Ziva and kissed her perfect plump lips.

"You're so perfect. I love you." Abby whispered into Ziva's ear as she nibbled on her earlobe.

"Please, I need you." Ziva moaned.

Abby kissed her way down to Ziva hot, wet core. Abby kissed the wet spot on her patties once more before removing them.

"So perfect." Abby said as she looked at Ziva's bare womanhood.

Abby bent down and parted Ziva's folds with her tongue.

"Oh, god! Abby!" Ziva gasped as Abby's tongue came in contact with her clit.

"So sweet. You taste so good." Abby teased Ziva's entrance with one finger.

"Abby, I have to tell you something." Ziva said breathlessly.

"Yes, my love?" Abby asked moving back up towards Ziva's face.

"I'm a virgin." Ziva breathed out.

"I'll be gentle. Unless you wanna stop. If you do wanna stop, tell me. I won't be mad." Abby said cupping Ziva face in her hand.

"No, I wanna keep going. I want you to make love to me." Ziva said pulling Abby down for another heated kiss.

"As you wish, my queen." Abby said then slowly pushed one finger into Ziva's wet entrance.

"Oh shit!" Ziva moaned.

Abby slowly began to push the finger further into Ziva. Abby pushed until she felt Ziva's barrier.

"Hold on to me, Ziva." Abby said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Cause it will hurt a bit when I pop your cherry." Abby said then kissed Ziva.

"Ok, I trust you Abby." Ziva said never breaking eye contact with Abby.

Abby pulled her finger out and quickly shoved two fingers into Ziva pushing past the barrier.

"OH MY GOD!" Ziva screamed.

"Shh...it'll get better. Just look at me. Feel only me. Grab my shoulders and squeeze if you want." Abby said.

Ziva grabbed Abby's shoulders and dug her nails into her back. Abby moaned from the pain. Ziva moan as she felt Abby stretching her entrance. Abby pushed in and out of Ziva slowly.

"Babe, I'm so close. Please go faster." Ziva begged as she felt her orgasm build.

"Ziva, baby, cum for me." Abby said feeling Ziva walls clamp around her fingers.

Ziva let out one last scream as she came. Abby kept a pushing in and out of Ziva slowly, as Ziva came down from her intense orgasm.

"Thank you Abby." Ziva said when she finally caught her breath.

"I love you Ziva. You're perfect. You're beautiful. And I will aways love you." Abby said pulling Ziva into her arms.

Both young girls fell asleep in each other's arms. Ziva's head rested on Abby's bare chest. And Abby had her arms wrapped protectively around Ziva's waist.

(The Next Morning)

"Abby, Ziva it's...WHAT THE HELL!" Gibbs said finding the two young girls in bed naked.

"Dad! Ever hear of knocking?" Abby said as she covered herself with the blacket.

"Abby, what's...oh god! Mr. Gibbs! I'm so sorry." Ziva grabbed a blanket and ran to the restroom in tears.

"Abigail Jane Scuito! What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs said.

"I was thinking; I was making love to the woman I love." Abby said.

"You could have at lease warned us! Or locked your door. Next time, at lease wait for your mother and I to leave." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, dad. It won't happen again." Abby said.

"When I heard Ziva screaming last night I thought you two were watching that horror movie you like." Gibbs said.

Abby turned a bright shade if red. "Next time I'll put music on." Abby said still blushing.

"Go get your girlfriend out of the bathroom and get dressed. We're going to the police station to see what we can do about Ziva's father." Gibbs said as he left.

"Ok, be down in like an hour!" Abby shouted.


	3. Freedom?

Chapter 3: Freedom?

Abby sat with Ziva in her lap at the police station. Ziva had come out of the chief's office crying. Abby had pulled Ziva onto her lap and comforted her until she stopped crying.

"Mr. And Mrs. Gibbs, may I talk to you?" The chief said.

Gibbs and Jenny got up and walked into his office.

"Please sit. Now, from what she has told me, we have enough evidence to lock him up for a long while. Also, since he hit your daughter as well, he will have more time added. The only problem is that her closest next of kin is in Israel. She will have to be sent there. There is nothing I can do about that." The chief said with a sigh.

"There's no way to keep her here?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry, but unless the next of kin gives up all rights to Ziva, we can't keep her here. She will have to leave to Israel tomorrow morning." The chief said.

Gibbs and Jenny thanked the chief. They walked out to see Eli David being dragged into the station.

"You bastard! You did this to me! You will pay!" Eli screamed as he was taken into custody.

Ziva hid her face in Abby's neck when she heard her father yell.

"Shh...it's ok. He can't hurt you. Remember you're safe in my arms." Abby whispered into Ziva's ear.

"Thank you Abby. I love you." Ziva whispered back.

Gibbs walked up to the two girls and let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong dad?" Abby asked.

"Ziva is going to Israel." Gibbs sighed.

"What?! Why, can't she stay here?!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby, her next of kin is in Israel and she has to be with her family." Gibbs explained.

"But, I want to stay with Abby, you and Jenny." Ziva said finally removing her head from Abby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ziva, there is nothing we can do. You leave tomorrow morning." Gibbs said.

"Can we have a moment alone, dad?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"Sure, I'll leave you two to talk." Gibbs said walking away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Abby said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Abigail, look at me." Ziva said taking Abby's head between here hands and facing her towards her. "It is not your fault. Neither of us knew this would happen. I promise, I will come back when I am 18 to be with you. I love you." Ziva said pulling Abby in for a heated kiss.

"I love you so much." Abby said once they pulled away for air.

"Come on girls. Let's go pick up your stuff so we can ship it to Israel and you and Abby can spend the rest of the day together." Jenny said.

"Ok, mom. Thank you." Abby said as she walked towards the car with Ziva following her.

They drove to Ziva's house in silence.

"Do you need help with your things?" Jenny asked.

"No thank you. I only have a few things." Ziva said then got down from the car.

"Can I go with you?" Abby asked Ziva.

"Yes, you may." Ziva said.

Abby followed Ziva into her small old house. They went up the stairs and into Ziva's small room.

"If you could just grab whatever is in that dresser and put it this bag, please?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." Abby said taking the bag from Ziva.

They packed Ziva's clothes an a few books and CDs she had. Then loaded them into Abby's car.

When they got to Abby's house they went up to Abby's room.

"Ziva, I'm gunna miss you so much." Abby said as she pulled Ziva in for a hug.

"I will miss you too. I promise, I will never forget you. I'll come back to be with you." Ziva said.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Abby asked.

"Anywhere." Ziva answered.

Abby grabbed her bag and and almost dragged Ziva down stairs.

"Mom, can Ziva and I go out for a while?" Abby asked.

"Please be back before midnight." Jenny said.

"Thanks mom. Bye." Abby dragged Ziva along with her.

"Where are we going Abigail?" Ziva asked.

"You'll see. Do you trust me?" Abby asked.

"With my life." Ziva said.

"Would you mark your body for me?" Abby asked as they stopped in front of an old building.

"Like a tattoo?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Would you get a tattoo for me?" Abby asked.

"Yes, but I can't pay for it." Ziva said.

"Don't worry about it. I have lots of cash I earn by making fake ID's and hacking computers." Abby said as she opened the door for Ziva to walk in.

"Abigail Scuito. Nice to see you. Who's your friend." The man at the front desk said.

"Bones, this is my girlfriend, Ziva. Ziva, this is my best guy friend, Bones." Abby said.

"Oh, hey Scarlet! Our little Abigail finally found a girlfriend! Nice to meet you Ziva." Bones said shaking Ziva's hand.

"Oh, she's beautiful Abigail." Scarlet said coming into the room.

"What can I do for you ladies." Bones asked.

"We wanna get tattoos." Abby said.

"Okay, here's a book you can look through." Bones said handing Abby a large book of tattoos.

"Thanks, we'll tell you when we are ready." Abby said.

Abby lead Ziva to some chairs and they sat down next to each other.

"Ziva, I'll pick out a tattoo for you and you can pick out a tattoo for me. Does that sound ok?" Abby asked.

"Yes, it sound great." Ziva said

"I like this one!" Abby said pointing to a heart with thorns and roses around it.

"It's beautiful! I'll even get your name under it." Ziva said.

"Awe that's so sweet. Which one did you pick out for me?" Abby asked.

"This one. I want you to get it right there." Ziva pointed.

"Perfect. Let's go." Abby said.

(4 hours later)

"Ouch! I'm gunna be sore for a few days. Did you have to pick there for me to get it?" Abby said laughing a bit.

"It's so you see it everyday. And everyone will see it. Just like everyone will see mine. Did you really have to say I wanted it on my arm." Ziva laughed.

"Yes, I love you. But I'm not saying good-bye. I'm only saying hello. I know you're coming back. So this is not a good-bye." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"I know this is not good-bye. I'll be back. I promise. By the way, what are your parents going to say when they see the tattoo?" Ziva laughed.

"I'm pretty sure my mom will freak but my dad will be cool with it." Abby smiled.

"Well all the lights are off in your house so my guess is everyone is asleep. When you wake up, I won't be next to you. But don't worry, I'll return." Ziva said as they made their way into the house. And up to Abby's room.

The two girls, striped their clothes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you my Abigail." Ziva said.

"I love you too my Ziva." Abby said then they both fell asleep.

(The Next Morning)

True to her word, Ziva, wasn't beside Abby when she woke up. Abby got up and dragged herself into her bathroom to tend to her fresh tattoo. Abby carefully removed her shirt to reveal the beautiful cross tattoo that Ziva had picked out. She got her back-scratcher and taped cotton balls on the end. Then she dipped them in alcohol and dabbed them on the tattoo.

"Ouch! Oh that burns!" Abby said to herself.

"Hey honey what are you...ABIGAIL SCUITO!" Jenny exclaimed when he saw the huge cross tattoo on her daughter's back.

"What? You like it?" Abby said smiling.

"No! When did you do this and why?" Jenny said angrily.

"Yesterday. Ziva and I picked out tattoos for each other. It's something permanent. So we never forget each other." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"What is with all the yelling!" Gibbs said entering Abby bathroom.

"Our daughter and her girlfriend went and got tattoos yesterday." Jenny said.

"Looks good. Ziva pick it out?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I picked a heart with thorns and roses around it for her. She has her's on her upper right arm." Abby said.

"Jethro, really? Why aren't you mad?" Jenny asked.

"If I was leaving tomorrow and I asked you to get a tattoo to remember me by, would you do it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, you know I can't lie." Jenny said.

"Same thing with them. Just let it go. And Abs, no more tattoos until you're 18 please?" Gibbs said.

"Sure dad. I promise." Abby smiled.

(In Israel with Ziva)

"Ziva, my dear, it is good to have you home." Ziva's friend Michael Rivkin said as she got off the plane.

"Hello Michael." Ziva said flatly.

"Oh, cheer up Ziva. You get to live with me now. We wanted this when we were little." Michael said.

"Michael, I was 5 and you were 7. We did not know what we wanted." Ziva said.

Michael grabbed Ziva and took her out of sight. Then he hit her.

"You belong to me." Michael said.

"Your parents are going to kill you when they find out that you hit me." Ziva said spitting blood out if her mouth.

"They are dead. I killed them. But I'm sure you can keep your mouth shut about that can't you." Michael said twisting Ziva's wrist.

When Ziva tried to resist Michael, her wrist snapped. Michael pulled her close to him and smiled as they walked to his car.

"You will be mine. You will listen to me. And you will tell no one of my parents' passing. Understood?" Michael said.

"Yes sir." Ziva said in a small voice.

"Good girl. Now, you will quit school, and join Mossad. Welcome back to Israel." Michael smiled.

Ziva's eyes filled up with tears. Once they got to Michael's house, he forced her to cook for him. After she had cooked and cleaned, Michael locked her up in a room. She was cold, hurt, tired and hungry. He had not let her eat. She laid on the small bed that was in the room. She curled up on her side and hugged her knees. All she could think about was, why she wasn't in Abby's bed. Why she wasn't in Abby's arms. She wept as she thought about Abby.

"I promise I'll fine a way back to you my Abigail." Ziva said into the blackness.

(In Washington DC with Abby.)

"Where ever you are, my Ziva. I pray you are safe. I just have this horrible feeling that you are in danger some how. I promise, we will be back together. They can't keep true love apart." Abby said into her own darkness before falling asleep.

"She misses her so much, Jethro." Jenny said as they watched TV.

"I know. I hear her crying." Gibbs said with a sigh.

"Do you think Ziva will be able to come back?" Jenny asked.

"Hard to tell. Guess we'll just have to give it time." Gibbs said.

"I hope they let Ziva come back. I just can't stand to see Abby crying like that." Jenny said.

"Me too, Jen. Me too." Gibbs said kissing the top of Jenny's head.

(10 years later.)

(Israel)

"Get down! We are taking fire! Move, move!" Ziva shouted at her team.

"There's too many! We can't do it!" One of her male team members said.

"Do not get weak on me! Come on!" Ziva yelled.

Ziva shot at the 10 men they had been in a fire fight with for the last 30minutes. Ziva was able to take out 5 of them. Her team took out the other 3. But there was still two missing. Just then Ziva got shot.

"Ziva!" Michael yelled.

"I'm fine! Go get those other two!" Ziva yelled at him.

Michael got the other two and went back to Ziva. He helped her back to there base. After that he took her into his room.

"Don't you ever yell at me like that again! You don't give orders! I do!" Michael yelled as he kicked her.

"I'm sorry sir. I do not know what I was thinking." Ziva struggled to say as she couched up blood.

"Go get those wounds treated!" Michael yelled at her.

Ziva limped off. For the past 10 years she had been trying to leave Israel. But each time, Micael would catch her before she could leave the house. She had kept trying even though each time she failed the beatings got worse. She had to get back to her Abby. She thought about her all the time. Ziva knew she had to try harder to get back to Abby. As she made her way to the medics, she began to form a plan.

(Washington DC)

"Hey Abs. You got a client." Bones said.

"Send him in." Abby smiled.

"Hey, I was thinking a dragon that goes from my shoulder down my arm." The man explained.

"Sounds like a pretty badass tat! Take off your shirt and let's get started." Abby said.

Abby had dropped out of high school when she was 17. Even thought she was super smart, she just couldn't function right having this feeling that Ziva was in danger. Abby had waited and waited for Ziva. She waited 10 years. But still Ziva didn't come back. Eventually her mother kicked her out of the house after Abby had begun drinking. Abby got a job at Bones' tattoo shop as a tattoo artist. She made pretty good money. But she also made fake ID's and hacked computers in her spare time. She was able to have her own apartment. Even though it had been 10 years, Abby still expected Ziva to come through her door, rush up to her and kiss her. Abby knew it was a long shot but she still had hopes. She continued to work on the guy's tattoo as she thought about Ziva. The day ended and she went home.

"Scarlet! I'm home!" Abby yelled.

"Cool. By the way, rent is due soon. Here's my half." Scarlet said handing Abby the money.

"Alright. What's for dinner?" Abby asked as she went into her room.

"Pizza. I ordered two of them." Scarlet yelled through Abby's closed door.

"Thanks! You are the best roommate!" Abby said coming out in her PJ's.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, I'm always thinking about Ziva." Abby sighed.

"She'll come back. I know it. I can feel it." Scarlet said as she sat next to Abby.

"Thanks." Abby sigh.

The door bell rang and Scarlet got up to answer it. Knowing it was the pizza guy.

"Here. Have a beer and a few slices of pizza. You'll feel better." Scarlet said handing Abby a beer.

"You're right I just need to chill." Abby said as she took a slice of pizza.

Abby and Scarlet ate in silence. Then they both went to their separate rooms and fell asleep.

"I know you can't hear me, Ziva. But I pray where ever you are, that you are safe. I miss you so much. And I still love you. I know you'll find a way to get back to me. Good night or good day." Abby said right before she fell asleep.


	4. Get Back

Chapter 4: Get Back

(Israel. Ziva and Michael's House)

"Ziva! Get your ass to the bedroom!" Michael called out.

"What do you need sir?" Ziva asked.

"We have been together for 10 years. I have to say, I've enjoyed them." Michael said grabbing Ziva by the waist and pulling her close to him.

"I think it's time we put you to good use. You will give me a son. A son that will take over Mossad one day." Michael said evilly.

"Michael! You have gone too far with that. I will not have sex with you, nor will I birth your chid." Ziva said pulling out of his grip.

Michael reached out and grabbed Ziva. He threw her on his bed and began ripping her pants off.

"Michael no! Stop it!" Ziva yelled.

"Shut up bitch! When I say you will birth my son, it will happen!" Michael said as he unbuttoned his pants.

"No please!" Ziva begged in tears.

Michael paid no attention to her cries. He removed her underwear and shove his rock hard cock into her very tight pussy.

Ziva screamed and cried as Michael raped her. He pounded her for a good 30 minutes before cumming inside her. He filled her with his hot seed and then pulled out. He left her on the bed naked and hurt.

Once Michael had left, she curled up and hugged her knees and she wept.

(Washington DC. Abby and Scarlet's apartment)

"Scarlet! I need more black ink." Abby yelled from the living room.

"What are you doing this time?" Scarlet asked coming into the living room with the black ink.

"Self-tattooing." Abby stated then focused on the black rose she was doing on her ankle.

"Nice rose. Hey ever think about adding to that cross on your back?" Scarlet asked.

"No, I won't touch that cross until Ziva comes back and tells me to. Although I do have a new tattoo I want. Think you can do this?" Abby asked handing a piece of paper to Scarlet.

"Where do you want it?" Scarlet asked.

"Right here." Abby said pointing to her neck.

"Ouch Abs! Really? It's gunna hurt." Scarlet warned.

"All my tattoos hurt when I got them. It's nothing new." Abby said rolling her eyes. Abby finished the last detail on the rose and turned off the tattoo gun.

"Okay, you're gunna wanna lay down for this. Move all your hair and relax. It's gunna take about 2 hours to do. Maybe less if I don't stop." Scarlet explained.

"Don't stop. Just get it done." Abby said laying down.

"You're thinking of her." Scarlet said.

"Today marks the 10 years. 10 years ago, Ziva left and promised to come back. But as you can see, she's not here." Abby let out a sigh as Scarlet began the tattoo.

"Pain?" Scarlet asked.

"Not really feeling it. Throbbing is still in my ankle. I'm good, continue." Abby said.

"She'll come back. I saw the way she looked at you. She was and still is in love with you. You two were meant to be. She'll return." Scarlet said.

"I know. I just wonder what is taking so damn long." Abby sighed.

(Israel. The Airport)

"Thank you for doing this. I owe you big time, Isaiah." Ziva said as she boarded the plane.

"Do not worry. I will keep Michael away from you. As long as he thinks what we want him to think, Isabella." Isaiah winked at Ziva.

"Good bye my old friend." Ziva said then got on the plane.

Ziva was finally going back to her Abby. She rested her head on the edge of the window that was beside her and though back to what had lead to her freedom.

(4 days earlier)

Ziva had been raped and left on the bed. She knew she had to put her plan in motion or face a raping by Michael every night till she became pregnant. She got up from the bed and took a quick shower. Then she checked the house to make sure Michael wasn't there. Finally she got a cellphone that she had bought and called a number.

"Shalom, Ziva. Why are you calling me through your undercover phone?" Isaiah, Ziva's childhood friend asked.

"Isaiah, I need your help. Michael has been beating and keeping me in his house for 10 years. I have tried to escape but each time I do, he finds out. I have a plan. But I need you. Can we meet at the spot at 1400 hours?" Ziva said quickly.

"Yes, Bravo Yankee Echo." Isaiah said.

"Glad you still remember that. Shalom." Ziva said then hung up. She heard Michael slam the door and she hid the the phone quickly.

"Good, you are clean. We will be having guesses over tomorrow! Go to the market and get some supplies. Cook a good dinner and perhaps I will let you eat." Michael said.

"Yes sir. I will go to the market at 1400 to avoid traffic." Ziva said.

"Good girl. Now, go change the sheets in my bed." Michael demanded.

"Yes sir." Ziva said quickly then left.

Ziva changed the sheets then checked the time. She saw it was close to 1400, so she got ready to go out.

"I will be back in an hour." Ziva said to Michael before she left.

"You better or I will find you." Michael said. "Now come kiss me good bye."

Ziva walked over to Michael and kissed him on the mouth. As Ziva walked away, Michael slapped her ass and gave her an evil look. Ziva said nothing, made no expression and left.

Ziva drove quickly to the different stores and picked up what she needed. She had picked everything that she need in 15 minutes. She quickly drove to the spot she and Isaiah were to meet at.

"Ziva my dear, your face, what happened?" Isaiah asked when Ziva got out of the car.

"Michael. He did this. I've had worse." Ziva shrugged.

"Ziva, what do you have planned?" Isaiah asked.

"Here are all the details. It is not safe to discuss it any where. You never know who is listening. Are you in or out?" Ziva asked.

Isaiah took a few minutes to read over the plan. Isaiah looked at Ziva and sighed.

"I'm in. But you are going to owe me big time for this Ziva." Isaiah said then hugged Ziva.

"Thank you. I promise I will find a way to make it up to you." Ziva said then left quickly before she was late.

"Sir, I am back." Ziva said bringing in the food.

"Get cooking." Michael said.

Ziva did as she was told. She cooked cleaned and watched as Michael ate and she was starved.

"Go to my room and remove all your clothes. If you resist, it will be worse." Michael said.

Ziva said nothing and did as she was told. She knew that when her plan was complete, she'd never have to deal with Michael raping her again.

Michael came into the room and removed his pants and underwear. He stroked his large hard cock as he moved closer to Ziva. Ziva laid back and Michael kissed her. She didn't resist. She laid there and took all Michael had to give her. She felt the throbbing pain from him pushing in so hard but she kept her thoughts on Abby. She knew by this time next week, she'd be in Abby's arms. She'd be safe.

Michael finally came inside her with a low groan. What Michael did next was not expected by Ziva. Michael grabbed Ziva and turned her over.

"Michael please not in there!" Ziva screamed knowing Michael was going to rape her ass.

"Oh but it's so pretty and have you forgotten? You are mine. And I can do whatever I want with you." Michael said as he lined up his hard cock with her tight ass hole.

Michael spit on his hand and rubbed it all over Ziva's tight ass. Then he slowly stuck two of his huge fingers in her ass.

Ziva screamed as he pumped his fingers in and out of her tight ass. Then Ziva felt him remove his fingers but they were quickly replaced by his rock hard cock. Michael slowly pushed the tip in. Ziva screamed as it entered her. After that Michael slammed his cock all the way in her tight ass. She screamed as he pumped in and out of her ass roughly.

After Michael had cum inside her ass, he removed his cock and, once again, left her on the bed alone and trembling.

Ziva slowly got up from the bed and left to her room and cried for Abby. She hugged her knees to her chest, forgetting about the soreness of her ass. Ziva cried until she fell into a restless sleep.

Ziva woke up a little happier than normal. The only reason she was happy was because today was the day her plan began. Ziva dressed and went down stairs to start breakfast.

Michael came down about 15 minutes later. He sat down and Ziva gave him his breakfast.

"Good girl. Now I want you to go to the market and bring fresh fruit for the guests tonight." Michael said as he ate.

"Yes sir. I will go now." Ziva said grabbing her purse.

"Be back in 2 hours or I will find you Ziva!" Michael yelled at Ziva.

Ziva nodded at him then left. She was making perfect time. She arrived at the market on time and met up with Isaiah.

"Ready?" Isaiah asked.

"Yes." Ziva said.

Just then there was an explosion. The whole market went up in flames.

Michael got the news that they found Ziva David's remains.

"What do you mean she's dead?!" Michael said freaking out.

Michael thought it was all to perfect. He refused to accept it and threw a net over Israel. No one was allowed to leave the country for 2 days. He searched for Ziva everywhere. He was pissed. Ziva had gotten herself killed. And it was true, Ziva David was dead. But Isabella Lopez wasn't. Ziva had set up the explosion, and had left her DNA at the scene. It was perfect. After the 2 day net had been removed, she got on the first plane to DC. She had cut her hair super short and dyed it blonde. She had put in blue contacts to make her, naturally brown eyes, blue. She boarded the plane and was on her way to be with her Abby.

Little did Ziva know the change that was taking place inside her own body. As she sat looking out the plane's window, Michael's sperm was merging with her egg. She was becoming pregnant with Michael's child. Ziva smiled to herself not aware that her worse fear was happening inside her own body.

(18 hours later)

Ziva landed in Washington DC. She made her way through the airport and got a cab.

Ziva arrived at Gibbs and Jenny's house. She got down and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" Jenny asked as she opened the door.

"Hi Jenny. I know, I look different. It's me, Ziva." Ziva smiled at Jenny.

"Prove it...the Ziva i knew had brown eyes and chestnut brown hair." Jenny said.

"And she had a tattoo with Abby's name on it. See?" Ziva raised her shirt's sleeve and revealed the heart tattoo with thorns and roses. Right under the tattoo was Abby's name.

"Ziva! What have you done to yourself?" Jenny asked hugging Ziva.

"It's a long story. May I come inside?" Ziva asked.

Jenny grabbed Ziva and pulled her into the house.

"Who was at the door, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva. Ziva is back." Jenny said.

Gibbs got up from his chair and grabbed Ziva in a tight embrace.

"Ziva, what have you done to yourself?" Gibbs asked.

"It is a long and painful story. If you have the time I can explain why it took me 10 years to get out of Israel." Ziva sighed.

"I have all day." Gibbs said.

Ziva sat down and told Gibbs and Jenny everything. Jenny's eyes began to water when Ziva spoke of the raping and starvation. Then Ziva told them that she had to kill Ziva David and become Isabella Lopez.

"That is why I look different." Ziva finished.

"That bastard. He was stupid to ever lay a hand on you. Thank god you are here now and safe." Gibbs said pulling Ziva in for a hug.

"I will not feel safe until I am with Abby. Can you tell me where she is?" Ziva asked.

"We really don't know. She left at 18. Well not left, more like I kicked her out. She began drinking and she quit school. She couldn't live with out you, Ziva. The person who might know where she is, is Bones. He owns the tattoo shop not far from here." Jenny explained.

"I will be going. I need to find Abby." Ziva said goodbye and left to go ask Bones about Abby.

(Abby and Scarlet's apartment.)

"Abby? Abby where are you?" Scarlet called out into the empty apartment.

Scarlet walked over to their kitchen counter and found a note.

The note:

(Scarlet,

Went out to a bar. Be back whenever. Dinner is take-out. It's in the fridge. If I need a ride, I'll call you.

Abby.)

Scarlet put the note down and went to get the take-out out of the fridge.

"Oy vay Abby. I hope you don't get too drunk this time." Scarlet said to herself.

(With Abby at the bar.)

Abby sat alone drinking her troubles away. She had already had 4 beers and 7 shots of whatever. She was working on an 8th beer when she felt a hand stop her from taking another drink.

Abby looked up and saw the bartender, Andy.

"Andy, let go." Abby said with a slight slur to her words.

"Abby, I think you've had enough." Andy said.

"Andy, you're not my doctor, so let go." Abby said with a huff.

"Fine, but when you pass out, I'm not carrying you out of here." Andy said letting Abby take the beer.

"Thank you." Abby said sarcastically.

(With Ziva)

Ziva walked to the tattoo shop where her and Abby had gotten their tattoos 10 years ago. She walked in and saw Bones.

"Hello Bones." Ziva said.

"Hello beauty. And who are you?" Bones said with a silly smile.

"That's cute but you should know, I'm taken. But of course you do not recognize me. Here, I bet you remember this?" Ziva said lifting her shirt's sleeve to reveal her tattoo.

"Ziva? Oh my god, you're back!" Bones said wide eyed.

"Yes, I have finally returned. I need your help, can you tell me where Abby is? I can not find her." Ziva said.

"First, I love your new look. And second, here's her address. She lives not far from here with Scarlet. You might find her there." Bones said handing Ziva a piece if paper.

"Thank you Bones. It is nice to see you again." Ziva said then left.

Ziva walked to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Scarlet said answering the door.

"Let me make this quick. It's me Ziva, if you don't believe me, look." Ziva said then lifted her shirt's sleeve.

"Ziva! Wow! I can't believe it but I knew you'd come back!" Scarlet said.

"I need to find Abby! Where is she?" Ziva asked.

"At a bar. She's prolly gunna drink until she passes out. Here's the bar's address. Go find her and tell her that you've come back." Scarlet said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Ziva said then left

(With Abby at the bar)

"Another one!" Abby slurred

"Nope, I'm finally cutting you off." Andy said.

"Fine, I'll just go dance." Abby said clearly drunk off her ass.

The song playing in the background was a sad song. Abby swayed by herself to "The Mortician's Daughter" by The Black Veil Brides.

\\\song lyrics/

\\\I open my lungs dear

I sing this song at funerals... no rush.

These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.

A baby boy you've held so tightly,

This pain it visits almost nightly

Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch.

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.

A universe so still.

No rust.

No dust will ever grow on this frame,

One million years, and I will say your name.

I love you more than I can ever scream.

We booked our flight those years ago,

I said I loved you as I left you.

Regrets still haunt my hollow head,

But I promised you I will see you again, again./

Abby sat in a booth alone and began to sob. The song reminded her of what happened between Ziva and her. She sobbed and sobbed as the song continued.

\\\I sit here and smile dear.

I smile because I think of you and I blush.

These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.

A fuss is made of miles and travels

Roadways are but stones and gravel.

A bleeding heart can conquer every crush./

Ziva rushed into the bar and searched for Abby. She saw a figure crying in the corner of a booth alone. The figure raised it's head and she saw it's face. It was Abby. It was her Abby.

"Abby!" Ziva shouted.

"Ziva?" Abby whispered to herself. Abby looked up and saw a blonde girl waving at her.

"Abby! It's me." Ziva said coming closer to her.

"Go away. You're not Ziva." Abby began to sob again.

"Look at me. Look at my tattoo." Ziva raised her sleeve again and showed Abby her tattoo.

"No, no, Ziva doesn't look like you." Abby sobbed.

"Abby you have a beautiful cross on your back that I picked out for you the night before I left for Israel. Abby it's me." Ziva said.

Abby looked up at Ziva and flung herself into her arms.

\\\We booked our flight those years ago

You said you loved me as you left me.

Regrets still haunt your saddened head,

But I promised you that I will see you.

We booked our flight those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regret's no longer in my head,

But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, I'm home again, again, again./

The last of the song played as Ziva held Abby close to her. Ziva whispered into Abby's ear: "I'm home again."

\\\I'm Home Again/


	5. New Beginnings and Old Mistakes

Chapter 5: New Beginnings and Old Mistakes

Ziva held Abby in her arms for at least an hour. Abby cried and cried. Abby couldn't believe that Ziva had finally returned.

"Ziva, kiss me. Make be believe this is not a dream." Abby sobbed.

Ziva took Abby's face between her hands and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Ziva shoved her tongue into Abby's mouth and deepened the kiss.

Abby moaned as Ziva kissed held on to Ziva so tightly, that she broke the skin on Ziva's back with her fingernails

"I missed you so much Abigail." Ziva said once they pulled apart for air.

"What did you do to yourself? Why did you change?" Abby asked stroking Ziva's short blonde hair.

"I'll explain everything when we get you home. Come on." Ziva picked Abby up in her arms and carried her all the way back to Scarlet and Abby's apartment.

Ziva knocked on the door, while still carrying Abby.

Scarlet answered and stepped aside, letting the two girls inside.

"Where is her room?" Ziva asked.

"Down that hall, first door to your left. Thank you for coming back and bringing her home safely." Scarlet smiled.

Ziva nodded at Scarlet, then turned and took Abby to her room.

Ziva opened the door and placed Abby on the king sized bed that was in the middle of the room. Ziva laid next to Abby and rubbed her back.

"Will you tell me now?" Abby whispered.

"Yes, I shall tell you what happened to me." Ziva let out a sigh and began from the day she arrived in Israel.

(3 hours later)

Ziva was in Abby's lap sobbing her eyes out. Ziva had told Abby everything. From the beatings to the rapings that Michael had done to her. Ziva couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Abby had grabbed Ziva and pulled her onto her lap.

"I've waited 10 years to be back in your arms. 10 long and hard years. And now I finally feel safe." Ziva sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Ziva. I should have fought harder to keep you here. I should have done something. Hacked into the system or something to keep you here. Now you could be pregnant and your beautiful arms are scared because of me." Abby said holding Ziva tightly to her chest.

"Abigail Scuito! Do not ever say that this is your fault. None of this was your fault. It was all my own father's doing. Do not blame yourself. I love you and that has never changed. Even though my name, age, and looks have changed, my heart still remains unchanged. My heart is still forever yours." Ziva said cupping Abby's face in her hand.

"So does that mean I have to call you Isabella now?" Abby laughed a bit.

"Just while we are out in public." Ziva said with a smile. "But while I'm in here, I'm your Ziva."

"Ziva, don't cut anymore. Most of these look like you've done them today. Did you cut today?" Abby asked.

"I did. I cut my legs too. And my stomach. My whole body is a mess. Without you I was so alone, so lost, so helpless. I need you Abigail, forever. I never wanna loose you again." Ziva said snuggling back into Abby's arms.

"Marry me." Abby said.

"What?" Ziva asked confused.

"I said, marry me. Let's go to a chapel and get married. Just you and me. I love you and you love me, so let's do this. Let's get married." Abby said.

"Abby, I would love to marry you. Let's do it!" Ziva said then kissed Abby.

"Zee, I promise, one day, I'll buy you a big fancy ring with a huge diamond on it. But tonight, will you take this collar as a wedding ring?" Abby asked handing Ziva a black leather collar with small spikes and a dog tag that said "My Love".

"Yes, and I will wear it proudly." Ziva smiled and kissed Abby again.

"Come on. I know this small chapel down the road. Let's go get married!" Abby grabbed Ziva and dragged her out of her apartment.

"Abby? Where is your car?" Ziva asked.

"I don't have a car. I have a Harley Davidson motorcycle." Abby smiled.

"I love the color and is that..." Ziva placed her hand over her mouth when she saw the paint job on the bike.

"Ya, it's you. I also got the Star Of David next to you. People would always stop me and ask me who the girl was on my bike. And I always said that it was the love of my life." Abby said handing Ziva a purple, full-faced helmet.

"Abby, I can't believe you did this. I love you so much. I'm lost for words." Ziva said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Come on, love. Let me show you a world like you've never seen before." Abby said as she swung her leg over the bike and started it.

Ziva got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Abby's waist. Ziva held on as Abby took off full speed.

They rode for about 15 minutes until, Abby stopped in front of a small chapel. Abby turned off the bike and Ziva got off.

"You ready to do this? If you don't want to go through with this, just tell me and we'll go back to the apartment and I won't be mad." Abby said.

Ziva walked up to Abby and kissed her. Ziva kissed Abby long and hard. They both pull away for air.

"Abby, I love you and I want to marry you, right here, right now. Let's go." Ziva said and dragged Abby into the chapel.

(1 Hour Later)

Abby ran out of the chapel carrying Ziva bridal style. Abby kissed Ziva before placing her on the ground.

"I can't believe we just did that. We're married! Ziva, we're married!" Abby laughed as she held onto Ziva.

"Abby, I love you so much but you need to call me Isabella when we are out." Ziva sighed.

"How about I call you Bella! It's a nickname for Isabella." Abby smiled.

"I love it! Come on, let go home so I can make love to my wife." Ziva said kissing Abby.

"I'm down for that! Hop on!" Abby said starting the motorcycle.

They drove back to Abby's apartment. Once they got off the bike, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Both kissed each other passionately as Abby fumbled to get the door open.

They stumbled into the apartment and all the way to Abby's room. As soon as they were safe in Abby's room, they began to tear each other's clothes off. Soon they were both naked on Abby's bed, kissing passionately.

"I love you so much Abigail. Please, make love to me." Ziva moaned as Abby attacked Ziva's neck with kisses.

Abby kissed her way down towards Ziva's hot wet core. Abby kissed Ziva's pretty little pussy and parted her folds with her tongue. Abby quickly found Ziva's clit and began to suck on it.

Ziva thrashed around as she felt her orgasm build. She grabbed hold of Abby's loose hair and forced her mouth further into her hot core.

Abby licked and nipped at Ziva's clit. She held Ziva down by placing her hand on Ziva's well toned stomach. She brought her other hand to Ziva's entrance and pushed two fingers into her hot core.

"Oh god! ABBY! FASTER!" Ziva screamed as Abby pumped her fingers in and out of Ziva.

Abby felt Ziva's walls begin to contract. Abby licked Ziva's clit harder and pumped her fingers faster as Ziva screamed then came. Abby licked up all of Ziva's juices.

"Abby, I love you. Get up here and kiss me." Ziva said breathlessly.

Abby kissed her way up Ziva's body and finally their lips met in a heated kiss. They kiss passionately for awhile before Ziva flipped Abby over. Ziva was now on top of Abby, attacking her neck with little love bites.

"The first time we made love, I didn't get to taste you. Now I want to bury my face in your womanhood." Ziva said as she kissed her way down Abby's well toned stomach.

"Babe, I'm a virgin. I waited for you, just so I could give all of me to you." Abby moaned.

"I love you so much, you're perfect." Ziva said.

Ziva got down to Abby bare womanhood. She licked Abby's folds apart before attacking her clit with her hungry mouth. Ziva stuck her tongue into Abby wet entrance.

Abby was in heaven. She grabbed Ziva's head and forced it further into her needy womanhood. She felt Ziva's tongue slip inside her virgin hole. Abby moaned as Ziva snaked her tongue deep inside her virgin hole.

Ziva came up to Abby's face and kissed her. Ziva shoved her tongue down Abby's throat and forced Abby to taste herself on her tongue. Ziva ,then slipped her hand down to Abby's dripping entrance and slowly pushed one finger into the tight hole.

"Oh god! Ziva!" Abby moaned.

"So tight, so wet and so warm." Ziva moaned into Abby ear. "Hold onto me. This might hurt." Ziva smirked down at Abby.

"Do it. Make me yours." Abby moaned and grabbed Ziva by the back of her neck and brought her down for a heated kiss.

Ziva slipped out her single finger and thrusted three fingers back into Abby's tight pussy, breaking her barrier.

"OH MY GOD! ZIVA!" Abby yelled.

Abby dug her nails into Ziva back so hard that she made her bleed. Abby moaned as Ziva pumped her fingers in and out of her tight hole, stretching her.

"I'm so close baby. Make me cum please!" Abby moaned.

Ziva flicked her thumb across Abby's clit. That was all it took to make Abby's wall begin to contract as her orgasm began to take over her body.

Ziva pumped her fingers in and out of Abby as she rode out her orgasm. Ziva removed her fingers and brought them up to her mouth and sucked them dry.

"Mmm...tasty. You taste wonderful my love." Ziva said then kissed Abby.

"I love you, don't you ever leave me." Abby said once they broke the kiss.

"I will never leave you again. I promise." Ziva said then cuddled into Abby's arms, resting her head on Abby's shoulder.

"Rest now my love. You are safe and have nothing to worry about." Abby said stroking Ziva's hair.

"What about the fact that I may be pregnant?" Ziva asked in a small voice.

"We shall worry about that tomorrow. Tonight we shall fall asleep knowing that we are both safe and together. And don't forget, we are married. Everything will fall into place. And if you are pregnant, so be it. I will raise the child as if it was my own. And if you are not pregnant, I intend to change that." Abby said with a small laugh.

"Thank you, my love. And if I am not pregnant, I give you permission to knock me up!" Ziva laughed.

"Now, sleep." Abby said.

"I promise to be here when you wake my love." Ziva smiled as sleep took over her body.

"I know, I know." Abby said then kissed Ziva's head and finally falling asleep.

(The next morning)

"Abs! Wake up! It's your turn to open the shop!" Scarlet yelled while banging on Abby's room door.

"Damn it Scarlet! Shut the fuck up! Ziva is sleeping!" Abby said coming to the door.

"Sorry." Scarlet whispered. "What's wrong with her? She looks pretty bad."

"She woke up in the middle of the night and threw up. She's running a fever and she's sweating but she's shivering. I'm sorry Scarlet, I have to take her to the doctor's. Tell Bones that I'll make it up. I promise, ok?" Abby pleaded.

"Fine, take your wife to the doctor. I'll tell Bones." Scarlet kissed Abby's forehead and left.

Abby walked back into her room where Ziva was shivering. Abby walked over to Ziva's side and stroked her cheek with her hand.

Ziva stirred a bit before opening her swollen, bloodshot eyes. Ziva looked up at Abby and smiled.

"Morning." Ziva said horsely.

"Shhh...don't talk. I'm going to take you to the doctor so we can see what's wrong." Abby kissed Ziva's forehead and pulled back the covers.

Abby carried Ziva bridal style to the restroom. Abby placed her down on the closed toilet and began to undress her.

"Just a quick bath then I'll take you." Abby started to fill the tub with warm water. When the tub filled half way, Abby shut off the water and added a bit of soap. She turned back to Ziva and lifted her up. Abby carefully placed Ziva inside the tub and began to wash her.

"I can bathe myself." Ziva said weakly.

"Not in the condition you are in my love. I promised to take care of you and love you in sickness and in heath. And that is what I'm doing. Just relax." Abby said as she continued to wash Ziva.

Once Ziva was clean and rinsed, Abby let the water go from the tub and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. Abby wrapped the towel around Ziva, then picked her up out of the tub. She carried her ,like a child, to the bed and placed her on the edge. Then, Abby went to her closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt. She walked over to dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear and a sport's bra. Abby, then walked back over to Ziva and dressed her.

"Abby, I have to..." Ziva clamped her hand over her mouth as Abby brought her the trashcan.

Ziva threw up until all she was doing was coughing. Abby rubbed her back as she retched over the trashcan.

"Easy, just relax. The doctor will tell us what's wrong." Abby said she held Ziva close.

"My head hurts so much." Ziva croaked.

"I know, I promise the doctor will make you feel better." Abby kissed Ziva forehead and hugged her close.

"How will we get seen soon if we do not have an appointment?" Ziva asked horsely.

"I know a doctor that owes me a favor." Abby smiled and picked Ziva up in her arms.

"How will we get to the doctor's?" Ziva asked dryly.

"I have an old truck that Scarlet gave me. It's out back. You wait here on the couch and I'll be back. Please don't move." Abby kissed Ziva's forehead and then left to get the truck.

Abby walked around back and opened the dusty garage doors. Inside was an old stick-shift pick-up truck. It was green with little skulls painted on the doors and a giant skull and cross bones on the hood. Abby hopped in the truck and started it. She drove it around to the front of the apartment and got down to get Ziva.

Ziva was asleep on the couch. Abby smiled when she saw Ziva ,finally, in a peaceful rest. Abby carefully picked Ziva up and took her outside and place her in the car. Abby placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Abby then got in the driver's seat and took off to the hospital.

"Abby?" Ziva asked waking up.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked taking Ziva's hand in her free hand.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat after the doctor's?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. We will go anywhere you want to eat." Abby said smiling at Ziva.

Abby arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. She parked, turned off the truck and got out. Then she walked around to the other side and got Ziva out. Abby picked Ziva up and carried her inside. Ziva had wrapped her legs around Abby's waist and wrapped her arms around Abby's neck while she buried her head in her shoulder.

As Abby waked into the hospital, people in the waiting rooms looked at them funny. As they made their way towards the front desk, some people made comments under their breath but none loud enough for Abby or Ziva to hear.

"Lezbos." A man whispered under his breath just loud enough for Abby to hear. Abby placed Ziva down on a chair and told her to wait for just a minute.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Abby said walking towards the man that made the comment.

"I said, Lezbos! What are you gunna do about it?" The guy asked getting up from his seat. "Oh look the little sick lezbo has a collar. Is that your little pet?"

Abby had enough. She punched the guy as hard as she could. The guy fell down with a bloody nose.

"Don't you ever talk about my wife like that! It's a good thing you're in a hospital. Now you can get your damn nose fixed." Abby said and turned around to pick Ziva back up.

"Thank you." Ziva whispered when she was back in Abby's arms.

"I told you I'd do anything for you. I love you." Abby kissed Ziva's cheek.

"Can I help you two?" The front desk lady asked.

"Yes, can you tell Dr. Luis Michaels that Abigail Scuito is here to see him." Abby said.

"Sure." Take a seat over there and try not to knock anyone else out." The girl got close to Abby and whispered to her. "That was a nice shot. I'd be cheering for you if I wasn't afraid to loose my job.

Abby winked at the woman before going and sitting down with Ziva still in her lap.

"How is it that so many people owe you favors?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Luis owes me because I fixed his computers and I filled in for his lab-tec when she was out." Abby said hugging Ziva tighter when she felt her begin to shiver.

"I'm c-cold." Ziva whispered.

Abby placed Ziva in the seat next to her and walked over to the front desk.

"Hey, can I get a blanket for my wife. She shivering like crazy." Abby asked the girl.

"Sure hang on." The girl got up and walked over to a closet and grabbed a blanket and gave it to Abby.

"Thanks." Abby smiled then turned around to find another girl trying to put a leash on Ziva collar.

"Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Abby asked the woman.

"Oh, so this one belongs to you? I suggest keeping it on a leash. I thought this one was up for grabs." The woman said in a deep voice.

"Again I say, excuse me? That is my wife! Not an 'it'. Now I suggest you get your ass away from my wife before I hogtie you with that leash!" Abby said swiping the leash away from Ziva's neck.

"What kind of dom leaves their sub like this?" The woman said.

"Just cause she wears a collar doesn't mean she's my 'pet' or 'submissive'. Now leave me and my wife alone." This time, Abby grabbed the woman by her leather vest, picked her up and threw her half way across the room.

The woman looked at Abby with wide eyes and ran off. Abby was pissed. She couldn't believe people were being so cruel. She wrapped Ziva in the blanket and put her back her lap.

About 20 minutes later they called Abby and Ziva into the doctor's office.

"Abs! Nice to see you. I heard about what happened in the waiting room and I am so sorry." Dr. Luis Michaels said.

"It's okay. Bella didn't get hurt so I'm fine." Abby said using Ziva's new name.

"So I'm guessing that Bella is your wife?" Luis asked.

"Yes, she is my wife. She's been throwing up, she has a fever and she's shivering. I don't know what do to do." Abby said placing Ziva on the examining table.

"Well first, I will need to take your temperature and I'm going to need to take some blood. Is there any way you could be pregnant, Bella?" Luis asked Ziva.

"I think I might be. But I am not sure." Ziva said dryly.

"Okay, well, we will run your blood and find out for sure. Also, I'll get you some water for your dry throat. My guess is that this is all an extreme form of morning sickness, if she is pregnant. And if she's not, this is just the flu." Luis said.

"Thanks Luis." Abby smiled.

"Anything for you after what you did for me." Luis smiled and winked at Abby, then left.

"Abby, if I'm pregnant, what will we do for money? I have none. I had to leave everything back in Israel." Ziva said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella, look at me. I will do everything I can to get the money. You don't have to worry about anything. I promised to take care of you and that is what I will do. So please, don't cry." Abby kissed Ziva's forehead and hugged her.

"Abby, I love you so much. Thank you. But I really want to get a job so I can at least help." Ziva said.

"Fine, but if you are pregnant, you can only work until you are 6 months pregnant. Understand?" Abby said sternly.

"Yes, that is understandable." Ziva smiled.

About 15 minutes later, Luis came back with the results.

"Hey, so I have good news. Bella, you're pregnant! This is all just an extreme form of morning sickness. It should clear up soon to where you're only throwing up every now and then. Also I thought I'd give you these sleep aids. It will help with the restlessness. Abby, you just have to keep an eye on her. But other than that, congrats! A nurse will be coming to take you both to another room so we can do an ultrasound." Luis smiled and walked out.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Abby said when she saw Ziva paled.

"I think I'm okay. Abby, I'm pregnant. With, with, oh my god." Ziva began to cry.

"Babe, shh, I know. It's Michael's. I know. Please don't cry." Abby whispered into Ziva's ear.

"Abby, how can you be so calm? You know this baby isn't yours. Why are you ok with this? I feel like I cheated on you. You stayed a virgin for me but I had sex with HIM! How can you still love me?" Ziva sobbed.

"Ziva! Stop! You didn't have sex with him! He raped you! This is not your fault! I love you because you are my soulmate! Don't go questioning my love for you. You know I'd do anything for you. Babe, I'd take a bullet for you, I'd cut my beating heart out for you and place it in your hands while it was still beating. I love you." Abby held Ziva in her arms as Ziva cried.

After Ziva had stopped, Abby cleaned Ziva's face and fixed her hair. Then she kissed Ziva and told her to be strong.

"Hello! I'm here to take you to get an ultrasound." A perky nurse said.

Ziva and Abby followed the girl to another room. The nurse gave Ziva a paper gown to change into.

Ziva changed and sat on the examining table. She and Abby waited for the doctor to come and do the ultrasound. Ziva bit her nails as she waited. She bit to hard and tore off her fingernail.

"Ouch!" Ziva said as her finger began to bleed.

"Bella! What happened?" Abby said grabbing a paper towel to stop the bleeding.

"I bit my nail to hard. I always bite my nails when I get nervous." Ziva said.

"Don't do that. If you get nervous chew gum or twirl your hair but don't hurt yourself. Please." Abby said.

Soon the doctor walked in and asked Ziva to lay down and lift the gown up. He placed a blanket over her lower half and put cold gel in her stomach. The doctor ran the ultrasound wand over her exposed stomach.

"If you look right there, you'll see your baby. Congratulations!" Luis said.

"Oh my god." Ziva placed her hand over her mouth as tears began to stream down her face.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Luis asked.

Ziva nodded her head. The doctor flipped a switch and the room was filled with the heartbeat of a healthy baby.

"I'll let you clean up Bella, while I go print these pictures." Luis got up and left.

"Abby, there's a baby in me. A life. Abby, I'm scared." Ziva said.

"Babe, there is nothing to be scared of. You have me. I told you when we were young that as long as you're in my arms, you're safe. You are my wife and I will protect you. You are safe my love." Abby cleaned Ziva and helped get her dressed. Then she picked her up and carried her to the front desk.

"Here you girls go. I'll see you in a few months." Luis said as he handed Abby the ultrasound photos.

Abby walked out of the hospital with Ziva in her arms. Abby walked to the truck and placed Ziva in it.

Abby got in on the other side and drove off.

"Where do you want to eat love?" Abby asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ziva said looking out her window.

Abby pulled over on the side of the road and faced Ziva.

"Zee, what ever happens, know that I'll take care of you. Worrying like this isn't good for you or the baby. Please. Let me do all the worrying and you just focus on growing that baby big and strong." Abby said pulling Ziva in for a hug.

Ziva hugged Abby hard and began to cry. Ziva cried for a while before pulling away.

"Now, how about I take you to get some food? Now that I know you're pregnant, I need to make sure you and the baby are well fed." Abby smiled at Ziva and began to drive to a small diner.

"What is this place?" Ziva asked as they pulled up to a small diner.

"It's where I use to come and think. I'd sit in a corner booth and draw out tattoos. But most of the time I'd be drawing you. I have hundreds of drawings of you. Michelle, the owner, asked me to draw a new logo for them. I drew that sign and all of their new menu covers. Come on, they have been waiting to meet you ever since I told them about you." Abby smiled at Ziva and lead her into the diner.

"Abby! Good to see you! Oh, who's this?" Michelle asked.

"Hey Michelle, this is Isabella. Remember that girl I was always talking about?" Abby asked.

"Is this her? Wow! She's even more beautiful in person. And it's so nice to finally see you and know your name." Michelle smiled and shook Ziva's hand.

"It is nice to meet you too. May I use your bathroom?" Ziva asked as she felt her stomach turn.

"Of corse, it's right around the corner first door to your right." Michelle smiled.

Ziva smiled then almost ran to the bathroom.

"I better go help her." Abby said.

"What's wrong with the poor dear?" Michelle asked.

"She's pregnant." Abby smiled and ran after Ziva.

"Congrats!" Michelle yelled as Abby ran to the bathroom.

"Babe, my stomach hurts." Ziva said when she felt Abby's hand on her back.

"I know babe. What can I do?" Abby rubbed Ziva's back as Ziva threw up.

"Just keep rubbing my back please." Ziva said. After about 10 minutes, Ziva stopped throwing up. Abby held her as she cried.

"My throat burns." Ziva cried.

"I'll ask Michelle to make you some herbal tea. It will sooth your throat." Abby helped Ziva to the corner booth she normally sat in.

"What can I get you two?" Michelle asked.

"I'll take my usual and can you get Bella some herbal tea. Also do you know what she could eat that won't upset her stomach?" Abby asked.

"I'll get her some soup and crackers. She should be able to keep it down." Michelle walked off to get their food.

"Abby, you never told them my name?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, cause I didn't want anyone knowing. Over the past 10 years I kinda caved into myself and became very closed about a lot of things. I told her about the promise but I never said your name. I just thought that if you never came back, I could always just leave and go look for you. And when I left, they wouldn't know who I was searching for and couldn't come looking for me. I know it sounds stupid but I was without my other half." Abby held Ziva close and kiss her forehead.

"I'm here now. You don't need to run or close yourself. I'm never leaving again. I love you too much to ever want to leave." Ziva snuggled into Abby arms as they waited for their food.

Their food arrived and they ate. Ziva ate slowly so she wouldn't upset her stomach. She drank the herbal tea and it soothed her scratchy throat.

When they were done, Abby paid and thanked Michelle for the meal. The. They both got in the car and left.

"Abby, I want to go see if I can find a job somewhere tomorrow." Ziva said as they drove home.

"Zee, no offense but you are in on condition to work right now. You need a few days of bed rest then maybe we can see if we can find you a job that's not to dangerous." Abby said.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." Ziva mumbled.

"I heard that. And I know you're not disabled. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Abby said.

"I understand. And I will rest for a few days. I promise." Ziva said.

They pulled up to Abby apartment and got down. They went up to Abby's room and laid on the bed.

Ziva laid on her back without a shirt as Abby traced random patterns with her finger on her stomach.

Abby kissed Ziva's stomach and whispered something to it.

"What are you saying?" Ziva asked.

"A secret to the baby." Abby said as she placed her head on Ziva's stomach.

"I'm pretty sure it can't hear you yet." Ziva smiled.

"I know, but I just wanted to assure it that it is loved." Abby smiled.

"How can you love this baby? You know who the father is, yet you choose to love it as your own. I do not understand." Ziva said.

"Zee, my parents gave me up for adoption. I'll never know if they didn't want me or if my mom was a single mom and couldn't afford to keep me. Or maybe even my mom hated my dad and couldn't stand to have me around after he left. I'll never know. But I want to make sure that this baby knows that he or she is wanted by it's mother. And if that means that I have to step up and be the father, then I will. Ziva, I love you. And weather we both like it or not, that baby is half you and half Michael. I know you hate Michael, guess what? I hate him too. But this baby just isn't his, it's yours too. All we can do is love this child and pray that it looks like my beautiful wife." Abby kissed Ziva's stomach then kissed Ziva.

"I love you Abby." Ziva said before she fell asleep.

"I love you too my angel." Abby kissed Ziva's forehead and fell asleep.


End file.
